RWBY-ShadowMoore
by TehUnoman
Summary: "Take a person, anyone that you can think of. Now, think of their soul, their Aura, in particular. It's such a clear image, is it not? Now, should you look at mine, it would appear that mine is nonexistent. I've built my Aura to the point in which it is protected by millions of miles of 'solid rock,' keeping it hidden from prying eyes. Why? Your life isn't worth knowing." -Coronox
1. A Darker Warrior

**I'm starting anew with the first story, only because it deserves better. It was too weak, and it may not have been enjoyed by everyone. So, here's a brand new version of it, I hope you can enjoy.**

* * *

_The Light of Eternal Darkness is my Name, The Shadow of the Void Keeps Myself Tame, When the Mistress of the Veil Dies in Vain, You Will Never Understand her Pain._

* * *

The shattered moon hung directly above the city of Vale, its glow splashing on the streets of the now-silent city. One particular shard shines upon a bench that is lit-up by a lamppost next to it, casting its light upon a single man in a black suit, black fedora, silver sunglasses, golden-yellow tie, and to finish off the look, a cigar in his mouth. In his right hand, a scroll with someone fighting a group of people, whom was winning easily; his left was unused at the time, probably meant for that cigar. His foot was tapping on the ground impatiently, as if something was going to happen.

"He's always late," the man said to himself. "*sigh* Vik can never get a grasp around time-management skills; how he's dating someone is still shocking to me." Another sigh, and the man tilted his head skyward, making certain the hat didn't fall off. The moon illuminated the sunglasses, making them shine as bright as its shards. "Still, can't really complain about this night."

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice asked. The latter's head dropped back down, and looked over to his right, his eyes narrowing at whom he saw; a gray-haired man with yellow eyes, dark sunglasses, a green scarf around his neck, followed by a black vest over a green dress shirt, and dark-green pants with an overcoat the same color. A walking stick was in his right hand, which the man sitting down knew it did more than being just a walking stick.

"I don't mind at all, not too many times where you find someone that is willing to sit with a complete stranger," the man said, shifting a bit to his left.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the former asked, noticing the latter's foot tapping on the concrete.

"Yes, I was expecting a pick up from them," the latter replied, his voice slowly growing more hostile by the minute. "Unfortunately, they don't understand a 'Ready to be Extracted' at all."

The former chuckled. "Incompetence is the downfall of society nowadays," he said.

"That is true, and it is terrible for them to know that the hard way," the latter muttered.

"But letting them see the truth is harder than giving them an easy lie," the former retorted.

"The truth hurts, and if they can't handle it, they don't deserve to live," the latter shot back, getting annoyed.

"So you'd kill them because they're incompetent?" the former asked.

"No, but if they don't die of their own stupidity, I'll gladly give them a way out," the latter said darkly. "Now then…" A click of a gun's trigger was heard by the former; a single glance in his peripheral vision tells him that a caliber-sword was ready to end his life, if the master so desired. "…what do you want, Ozpin?"

Looks were deceiving, and while on the outside Ozpin was calm and collected, the inside was sweating bullets. "Put the gun down, and I'll tell you," he replied, somehow keeping his composure in check. The gun move closer to his temple instead.

"No, you tell me what you want, on my terms," the former said. "I won't end your life, but coming here was a pretty stupid idea."

Ozpin chuckled, but out of nervousness; the former didn't notice, luckily. "Very well then; my reasons for coming here are more of recruitment. I'd like you to join my school."

"Not happening," the former said immediately. He got up, and began walking away-somehow forgetting the cigar-only to be stopped by a glyph that caught his left foot. The man looked behind him, and his lips curled downward into a sneer; Glynda Goodwitch was preventing him from leaving that easily, and he didn't enjoy it when people interrupt him from doing something.

He crouched towards the stuck foot, and muttered words that were too quiet for either Ozpin or Goodwitch to hear, and the glyph that held him disappeared. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving," he said, continuing to walk away.

"Wait one moment; at least hear Professor Ozpin out," Glynda said. That made him turn around again, but he sighed in annoyance. "I'm listening," he muttered.

"I'll make this quick; you'll be hunting down Grimm to where they are completely destroyed, without any repercussions, along with-" Ozpin began.

"And with that, I'm gone," the man said, turning back around.

"You'll be leading a team of your own during your stay at Beacon Academy," Ozpin said. The former froze mid-step, and spun around on his heels.

"Wait, what? Me, leading a team of three others in your school?" he said, almost chuckling. "No matter who I work with, they're always incompetent."

"That's why you'll also be teaching and training them; because of your combat skills and…other abilities, your team should have an amazing advantage over the rest," Glynda said, beating Ozpin to the punch.

"It doesn't matter, they wouldn't be worthy of what _I'm_ capable of," the man said, his voice becoming darker by the second.

Ozpin thought for a few seconds before saying, "What if we found you three students that are new to the school-being in their freshman year-that are worthy of your capability? Would that satisfy you?"

Now it was the man's turn to think. His left hand went to his chin, and pulled on the goatee that was growing on his face. "…If you do that, then I might consider," he said after a few minutes of thinking.

Glynda took that as her cue to pull out her scroll and begin searching through the candidates of students that are going to Beacon. Five minutes passed before she walked over to where the man was and handed him the scroll. On it was three faces; two of them were female, which meant the third was male.

"…You truly thought this one out," the man said. "Very well, seeing as though you worked on this quickly, I'll gladly come to your school. But, there's one condition I must insist on having, Ozpin."

"And that would be~?"

"Whoever tries to find out what is behind my sunglasses, hat, or my cloak, their fate is sealed by me and me alone. And I'll tell you this right now, they may not survive."

Ozpin's own eyes narrowed in hatred, but realized that it was the only way to get him to join the school. "As you wish, but what will the students and teachers call you by without knowing your true identity?"

"_Coronox Kardas_."

* * *

_I could've flown there,_ Coronox thought. _But as long as they're providing free airfare to places like these, I'm not complaining._ To his fortune, the airship was large enough to where he could find a wall unpopulated by future students, lean back, and relax. He didn't sleep, for he had no need for it. _The perks of being Eternal, I guess._

He began scanning the room to find his targets, eventually landing on each one; to his fortune, the three were already good friends with each other-or so it looked like. One of the girls-whom were wearing a black combat skirt, blouse with corset, combat boots, and black cloak-was slapped by another one-in which she wearing some plated armor covering chainmail underneath-which made the former run off crying. Two other girls watched the spectacle, one of them that apparently had a passion for red and black clothes; the other was in a miniskirt, brown jacket covering a yellow blouse, some fingerless gloves, and motorcycle boots.

"What got her like that?" the one in red asked the apparent biker.

"Well, it's probably a very bad breakup, if anything, sis," the biker replied to her 'sister.'

_I may not have heard the conversation, but it had to be something worse than a breakup,_ Coronox thought, getting off the wall and walking over to the crying girl-whom now had her hood over her head. The other two that said something noticed this and began waving their hands in a stopping motion, which failed miserably.

"Pardon me for asking, but are you alright, miss?" he asked, gently putting a hand on the girls' shaking shoulder. Immediately, she spun around, the hood flying off to reveal a pair of…black-and-light-blue wolf ears. Contrasting to the black clothing, her eyes were teal.

"Why? Are you here to pick on me as well?! To torture me like those assholes did?!" she said, her voice shaking in rage and sorrow. "ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Both of her hands grabbed onto Coronox's shoulders, and began shaking him violently. Yellow and her sister, Red began running over to stop the Faunus from doing any harm, while four men pulled out their weapons to pound her into a pulp. Another woman in black looked up from a book she was reading, and gasped; she closed the book and also converged on the scene.

_Too many people noticing,_ Coronox thought. _I'll need to push them off._ He closed his eyes, and said, "Time stop." All movement ceased around the Faunus woman and Coronox; the latter opened his eyes once again, breathing out in the process.

The Faunus looked around the airship in shock. "Your semblance is stopping time?" she said, no longer concerned about the incident.

"Not exactly; it is part of my semblance, but it's not the main course," Coronox said. "And to answer your question, why would I want to do any of those things to someone as beautiful as yourself?" That wasn't a lie; the moment he got a closer look at the girl, he actually thought that she was beautiful.

The girl's eyes widened, along with a small blush painting her cheeks. "Aw~, how nice of you. But, you aren't even concerned that I am what I am?"

"Of course not; anyone that gets in my way end up getting severely injured in the process," Coronox replied.

The girl chuckled slightly, and said, "I'm Onyx Forsaw."

"Coronox Kardas, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Onyx looked at it for a second before clasping her own hand into his, shaking it firmly.

"So, when are you going to let them get back to moving?" she asked.

"Oh crap, that reminds me, you may want to keep shaking me violently," Coronox said. Onyx proceeded to do so, in which Coronox had a hard time trying to reset time. "Start shaking me when I make time move again, damn it," he said. A low 'whoops' came out of Onyx's mouth, and she stopped.

A few seconds later, the shaking continued, and everyone was still moving in on their location. Coronox got nervous, but then said, "Dark Pulse." A wave of energy knocked everyone on their asses, and Onyx was pushed back to the wall-luckily, it was the closest thing to grab onto. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"No, of course not!" Onyx shouted, but winked to let Coronox know that she was creating a ruse. "I got blasted into a wall by your aura, and before that, some assholes decided to treat me like shit, so other than that, IT'S ALL HUNKY-DORY FOR ME!" Onyx then sprinted off, making 'tears' as she ran. _If you weren't becoming a Huntress, you would've made a great actor,_ Coronox thought.

An arm grabbed his own arm, and spun him on his heels. Coronox was soon face-to-face with another woman in black-_Isn't black supposed to be my thing?_ He asked himself-and with a certain rage in her eyes.

"What's your problem?!" she shouted; apparently, the ruse worked.

"What's my~ problem? There isn't any; I'm trying to be nice here, so if you would please stop shouting in my ear-and making my Tinnitus worse-I'll explain it later," Coronox replied.

The girl took a step back, and shot a look that clearly said "This isn't over." The other two girls that were trying to stop me were much more cautious than their 'cohorts.'

"Talk to me later, I desire a need to rest," Coronox said to the sisters, and walked over to the one wall he occupied alone. He allowed his eyes to close, and let the hum of the airship lull him to sleep.

But, that didn't last for long, though; his ears picked up someone moving towards his hat and glasses, and reacted swiftly. His right hand grabbed the offending hand reaching to the fedora, and the left hooked onto the one reaching for the silver sunglasses. One of his eyes opened up, and saw that another girl was reaching for the items; it was the same one that slapped Onyx.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "I'm trying to rest here."

"Yes, I do mind; What I mind is your kind being accepted to Beacon, a place meant for Human Hunters and Huntresses!" she said loudly. That made something click within Coronox; an old rage that rekindled the moment that woman said that racist remark.

"For one thing, I'm not a Faunus, but I respect all races the same way, even if they're different than the average," Coronox began, trying to keep that old fire in check. "And another thing, there's something called PRIVACY!" He threw the girl across the floor of the airship with impeccable strength. "LEARN TO RESPECT IT!"

He got back to leaning against the wall once more, and muttered, "I'm beginning to regret taking up that offer."

* * *

**Ok, tell me how you like that as an intro to the revised RWBY-Oblivion story. Also, I'll be taking up requests for names on the new OC team, so don't hesitate to send me your ideas (I'll give you a shout-out if you happen to have the best one).**


	2. Character Bio Part 1

**So before I begin writing the next chapter, some character descriptions are necessary for the OC Team COVE (Coven).**

* * *

**Name:** Coronox Kardas (Alias. Other known aliases are The Horseman and The Dark God)

**Age:** Real age unknown, but from his build, he appears to be somewhere between 18 and 19

**Race:** Looks Human, but inhuman abilities observed by witnesses say otherwise.

**Height:** 6'4"

**Weight:** 147 lbs.

**Clothing:** Style 1: Black Fedora, Silver Sunglasses, Black business suit, Golden-yellow tie, and Black leather gloves. Style 2: Large black cloak; plated body armor, colored black-material used for this armor is unfamiliar. Needs to be studied further.

**Personality:** Calm, reserved, and calculated. Even in the face of danger, Coronox is almost amused by the enemies sent after him-accounts from multiple huntsmen and huntresses.

**Affiliations:** None to be recorded; works alone almost all the time. The ones that did work for him were changed by his fighting skills.

**Weapons:** Two Caliber-Swords: Large pistols that fire military-grade .357 caliber piercing rounds-both normal bullets and Dust-filled. Trigger guard has a large horizontal blade that goes past the barrel of the pistol. Remaining data unknown, as the files that pertain to this weapon have been burned.

* * *

**Name:** Onyx Forsaw. Known alias is The Storm's Wrath.

**Age:** 17

**Race:** Faunus; Dire Wolf-thought to have been extinct until recently.

**Height:** 5'9"

**Weight:** 114 lbs.

**Clothing:** Black cloak held down by two dragon wings; Black long-sleeved blouse with same-colored corset; Black combat skirt; Black combat boots; Black fingerless gloves with large diamond-shaped studs on fingers; Belt with Pentagram insignia as buckle.

**Personality:** Semi-introverted, extremely dangerous temper if pursued as a target for discrimination; proof is behavioral concerns from parents from previous academy about their children going into shock-quite literally. This comes to her only because of a certain incident that pertains to Miss Forsaw and her family thirteen years ago. Other information has been classified or destroyed as of late.

**Affiliations:** Friends with Eclipse Concubus; harbors something towards Coronox Kardas, whether it be hate or passion is unknown.

**Weapons:** No information is given about her status with weapons; a few fortunate survivors say that Miss Forsaw is the weapon, but any recordings pertaining to such claims are damaged and have been tampered with.

* * *

**Name:** Viktor Azrael. Known aliases are The Chainmaster, The Darkness of Damascus, and Time's Wrath.

**Age:** 16.

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 150 lbs.

**Clothing:** Dark Red overcoat covering Black vest with Silver buttons and Gray dress shirt combination, and a black tie adjourning the outfit; Black dress pants combined with Gray Doc Martins.

**Personality:** May have the appearance of innocence, but place him in battle and the instincts of a murderous psychopath takes over. The victims of his missions have never survived, and any witnesses either joined them or have been permanently scarred in mentality. Oddly enough, Mr. Azrael has time-management issues.

**Affiliations:** Acquaintances with Coronox Kardas, friends with Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrah Nikos.

**Weapons:** Two Dust-filled chains-in which he named them The Daggertails, aptly-that are used for both short-range combat and-proportionately impossible-long-range combat. They end up retracting into the sleeves of the overcoat Mr. Azrael wears, but whether or not the weapons are attached to his body remains to be seen.

* * *

**Name:** Eclipse Concubus. Known aliases are Lunar Shards and Seduction's Blightening.

**Age:** 19

**Race:** Faunus; Half-dragon, half-ram.

**Height:** 5'11.5"

**Weight:** 129 lbs.

**Clothing:** [**A/N**]

**Personality:** Despite her Faunus heritage, Miss Concubus is an easy person to get along with. That is, unless someone decides to get on the wrong side of her. All the victim will end up receiving is either a hospital or a morgue-the former of the two belong to the ones that don't know Miss Concubus at all. She's been in multiple tournaments with many formidable opponents; two notable warriors are Pyrrah Nikos and the 13th descendant of the Arc bloodline.

**Affiliations:** Friends with Onyx Forsaw and Blake Belladonna; Acquaintances with Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrah Nikos, and The Malachite Twins; Ex-member of the-now terrorist group-White Fang. Multiple accounts say that before leaving the group, Miss Concubus seduced key members of the organization and murdered them before the latter got…intimate with her.

**Weapons:** No records of identifiable weapons found on Miss Concubus' person.

* * *

**Tell me how you guys thought about this character bio. I'd love your input, as it would help me out greatly on improving my work, which will-in turn-give you guys a better story to read. With that in mind, read and review!**

**A/N: I didn't know how to describe her clothing choice, so think of Pyrrah's gear, but change the colors to black-and-white.**

**You may have also noticed that I didn't give weapons to either Onyx or Eclipse; they do have weapons, but they're in the dark for right now. Makes it more fun for me!**


	3. Criminals in a School of Hunters

**I will say this; this got a better response than the original. My crossover got a much larger response, though, so go check it out-for those wondering what it's called, the name is The Vampire and The Dark God. I'll keep to the dark tones of the story as much as I possibly can; so if it gets a little bit light in one chapter, expect a lot of shit happening in the next one. Or, if not the next chapter, the one after that will have the honor. Too much talking up here, to the story!**

**A/N: Any conversations placed in () are people that are moving their lips to make the words, but not sounding them for others to hear. Keep that in mind during this chapter.**

* * *

_Beacon Landing Zone, Academy Grounds_

Coronox would be lying if he said the rest of the trip was uneventful; a boy by the name of Jaune Arc had the world's misfortune to be bestowed motion sickness, and to be placed on an airship heading to Beacon Academy wasn't really kind for him. After some vomiting occurred, some of it managed to land on the yellow girl's shoe, which made her-and her sister-panic and that turned out to be a disaster; everywhere the one in red went, the one in yellow followed in disgust, causing other groups to back up in the same disgust. This made some very violent fighting amongst two particular groups-which, ironically enough were between a group of humans and a group of Faunus'-and caused mass chaos. The only one that wasn't affected by the entirety of the situation was the one person that moved himself away from the bundles of people.

As he stepped off the Airship, he made certain to avoid the kid that was still trying to get his lunch emptied from his protesting stomach. He brushed off his suit, just to make certain nothing landed on it, and found himself looking at an amazing castle in the distance.

"I will admit, I've been to many schools, and this one tops the list," Coronox said to himself. He was staring in awe at the size and structure of the academy, and would have kept doing so if his right hand didn't twitch on its own. The man raised it just below his ribs, and checked the backside of the hand; it flickered a deep red color once, but the shape of it wasn't a mistake. His power sensed something, and now his intent moved to finding out what it was.

"_Dark Sight_," Coronox muttered, closing his eyes and placing his index finger on the back of his right hand. A twisted pentagram began glowing on said hand, and right in the middle of it was his finger. Coronox's eyes snapped open, and the world was bathed in yellow light. He slowly began turning his head to find the disturbance, and it appeared to be coming right towards him.

"Is that…that can't be him," Coronox said, removing his finger from his hand. "…never knew that he was going to Beacon; this will be awkward to explain."

Running up to him, Viktor Azrael had a face of surprise and joy seeing Coronox. "Hey-a my dear friend O-" he started, but was stopped after Coronox slapped his hand on Viktor's mouth.

"Never. Call. Me. That. In. Public," he said darkly, with his gun pointing in his victim's chest. "I go by Coronox Kardas now, so you keep that in mind. Are we clear?"

Viktor nodded profusely, and the gloved hand was taken off of the man's mouth. "Never knew that you'd be coming here, Coronox. And here I thought, you hated schools," Viktor said, smirking evilly while walking towards the school; Coronox followed suit.

* * *

To his surprise, his 'cohort' returned the smile. "I could say the same for you, Viktor. Yet, then again, I never really cared for your personal life; it's just business, after all," Coronox replied. "And for your information, I don't hate them. What I do have for them is a tendency of them getting obliterated by pissing me off."

"Oh, so it's more of an 'I don't care' policy, then?" Viktor asked.

"That about sums it up, but you forgot the 'I.D.C, but will destroy you if you anger me' part. That alone makes it better," the latter retorted.

"I suppose that makes sense," the former said in defeat. A minute of silence passes them by, with Viktor asking, "What changed your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, about actually returning to schools now? It's not really my fault, actually; I was recruited by the headmaster himself," Coronox said.

"Really? How'd he reel you in?"

"He sweetened the deal for me." A few seconds went by, and Coronox noticed that Viktor took on the same appearance as everyone else did back on the airship. "Not in that way, you vulgar asshole," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh thank god! I thought it would've been something…brrr!" Viktor said, shaking heavily. "But to be honest, what were the details?"

"Sorry, can't tell you, even if I was allowed," the latter responded, shooting down Viktor's hopes. (I wonder where the amphitheater is…)

(About twenty yards north of our location.) "Well, that's a pity. I was hoping for some dark ritual with your penta-"

Viktor stopped suddenly. Coronox realizes this, and also has the newfound feeling of being watched.

(Wait here. I'll check the perimeter.) "Hang on one moment, I gotta take a piss," Coronox said.

(Good idea; whoever's watching us won't expect this.) "Can't it wait until the main event is over?" Viktor replied, a bit peeved at his compatriot's bowel failure.

"Not really; I was a few minutes late for the airship," the latter retorted. Viktor waved him off, and Coronox continued to talk while wading through the bushes. "Now why would I be doing a dark ritual?"

"Well, I mean, your father was a necromancer," Viktor said, keeping the watcher distracted. "If anything, some magical talent might've been passed down to you."

"Bullshit. I wanted to stray from my father's path as much as possible; that includes his fate," Coronox replied. He pulled out one of his Caliber-swords, and whispered, "Get your hands behind your head, scumbag." A brief shuffling of confusion and fear was heard by Viktor, and then Coronox came out with his prisoner; a female half-dragon, half-ram Faunus, wearing black and white Spartan armor, yellow hair and red eyes.

"I also found this on her," Coronox said, ripping out a White Fang flag and throwing it on the ground. "The irony is that ten years ago, my necromantic father died by their hands," he told the Faunus.

"Ooh ho-ho-ho~! This is some twisted, tragic fate right now," Viktor added on, grinning hungrily. "You know what, screw the main event; _she's_ going to be the main event for me."

The Faunus' eyes widened in horror, and began shaking violently. "O-oh god, please don't! I-i-it's not what it looks like!" she pleaded.

"Then what does it look like?" Coronox asked darkly, putting one of his gloved hands on the Faunus' left shoulder, and began squeezing hard. "Tell me, before your arm becomes mine."

She began crying out in pain, before shouting, "I'm defecting from those assholes!" Coronox released the woman's arm in surprise, letting her fall down from the sudden relief of feeling her arm. The man crouched, leaned his face forward to where he was eye level with the Faunus. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I…I'm defecting from that suicidal terrorist cult," she said, panting in exhaustion. "They may be working towards the same goal as before, but they're no longer respectable."

"I see." He got up, and grabbed the downed flag. "With that in mind, I have a test for you to complete." Coronox placed the flag in his right hand, and held it out away from his body. "Viktor, you're needed as a test subject, so get on my left-hand side," he said. Reluctantly, his 'cohort' walked over and kept his hands at his sides, ready for the impending assault.

"To obtain proof of your defecting, you will need to do one thing in particular; destroy this flag. This means burning it or tearing it into pieces; either one will work," Coronox said. "To my left is a human. If you weren't defecting, you would choose him over the flag. Am I correct on that statement?" The subject in question nodded nervously.

"Good; now, what will you choose: The flag, or the man?"

* * *

If she wasn't nervous before, the woman was trembling in fear. Her arm extended straight out in front of her-her hand was closed; inside it was a red Dust crystal-and hesitated. She began taking deep breaths, but her arm was still shaking; during this time, a small smile grew on Coronox's face, and his eyes behind his sunglasses narrowed in eagerness. The woman's grip began to tighten, in which the crystal was about to break.

Was, being the keyword; she was interrupted by Viktor, who began walking towards the woman.

"Hang on a second; do you happen to know Eclipse Concubus?" he said, which made the woman's eyes shift nervously.

"I-I'm Eclipse Concubus; why, exactly?" she said nervously.

Viktor nodded slightly. He turned around to face Coronox, and said, "Burn the flag yourself, man; she's on our side."

The surprise on his compatriot's face was picture-worthy: "How do you know that?" Coronox asked, still holding the flag.

"She's the Seduction's Blightening: If I'm correct, she _was_ part of the White Fang, up until a few weeks ago, that is," Viktor replied, in which all he received was a raised eyebrow from his 'friend.'

"I lured a few of their key members and murdered them before they decided to let their passions roam free; very easy, considering…well, you know," Eclipse said, motioning with her hand towards her frame; for added effect, she sashayed her hips in a seductive manner. Viktor had to look away so he wouldn't be another victim of Eclipse's deadly methods. As for Coronox, another smile grew on his face, but it was of acceptance instead of eagerness.

"Now I remember; you made it onto Remnant's 15 E.D.D Criminal List," he said, which brought a look of surprise from the Faunus. "What number were you placed on? Wasn't it number 9?"

"Yeah, I was placed right below Infernal Shards*; me and that hag traded a few blows before I left," Eclipse said darkly.

Viktor didn't say anything to that, only because he knew where he was placed on that List; "Really? If I remember, Viktor was number 7 in Remnant, right, Darkness of Damascus?"

_That…rat…bastard,_ Viktor thought evilly. _If he's going to bring me down, then I'm not going to hell alone._ Eclipse's eyes narrowed and an evil smile grew on her face; before she could do anything, though, Viktor interrupted her. "Well, I might be deadly, but my dear friend here is the top of that particular List; that's why we're that good at finding your hiding place."

What he got was a sucker punch from behind; there was some information that Coronox didn't want to let loose too easily, and that was one of those things. Eclipse's eyes widened, and bowed. In the criminal world, all eyes look towards The Horseman as royalty; even The Courteous Thief showed respect when he encountered the master criminal two months ago*.

It wasn't just respect that got Coronox through all barriers. Fear also played a dangerous factor in the community. This type of fear was different, however; anyone that ended up getting in The Horseman's path were-in a sense-destroyed utterly.

"I never knew that you were…him! It's an honor to be graced by your presence," Eclipse said, hoping to whatever god exists that she isn't saying the wrong thing.

"Don't be doing that," Coronox replied, waving her off-somehow forgetting the flag. "The few people that kept doing that made the passerby act odd."

The awestruck woman jumped up, saying, "Of course, sir! I-if you don't mind me, I'll just…be heading over to the ceremony…" Eclipse trailed off, and tilted her head in thought. "Where is it located at, exactly?"

Viktor, who was reeling after the haymaker, got up saying, "Just follow us, we're heading over there right now." He turned around, and began walking, but was moving his lips. (I will fucking murder you if you do that again, prick.)

(Whatever) was his response; the duo was back at walking towards the amphitheater, with an ecstatic third member right behind them. _This day is getting more interesting by the second,_ Coronox thought. _An Ex-White Fang member, an insecure but fierce Faunus, Time's Wrath, and myself, The Dark God; four very powerful outlaws going to an academy that we shouldn't even be near right now._

"Question, what are your names? You know mine, but it would be useful if I knew the both of yours," Eclipse asked. From her eyes, Time's Wrath looked at The Horseman, thinking it through.

"Name's Viktor Azrael; the normally silent bastard here is Coronox Kardas," he said. (Who is still a prick after that punch)

(And like I said earlier; whatever) "Not normally silent; I work alone," Coronox replied.

"Then why are you at this school?" Eclipse asked.

"Ozpin gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Eclipse waited for a response from the fedora-wearing man; getting none, she shouted, "Well?"

"He wouldn't give any more details; said that he isn't allowed," Viktor retorted. "If you ask me, you would get the same response, but less information than you would think."

The disappointed woman shrugged in defeat. A few minutes went by before she got anxious, and asked, "What's behind your sunglasses and that hat?"

That made Coronox stop walking. Viktor noticed this, and immediately began shaking his head furiously, whispering "Drop the subject" repeatedly.

"That…is not for you to know," Coronox said, but it was not the same voice; it was darker, colder, and sinister. He ignored the shaking Lunar Shards and the frozen Chainmaster and continued to walk towards the amphitheater. _I can speculate many things about how The Horseman earned his top spot of the criminal world; out of all of them, one remains the most believable, and plausible:_

_He never shows remorse for the dead, no mercy for the unprotected, and no shame for all the crimes he committed. As for pity, he laughed at the destruction, pain, and sorrow he caused at Vacuo*. If anything, he's the perfect monster._

* * *

**How's that for an ending? If there's anything in this story that didn't feel right to you, post up a review about which part didn't work for you, and I'll either explain my reasons as to why I did that, or probably adjust it to make it look better. Anyways, read and review, and spread the story around if you want to.**

***All criminals were given nicknames in this story, only because it felt right. Also, those particular scenes will be shown in flashbacks in due time. See what I did there?**


	4. An Offering

**Wanna know something sad? I wanted to complete the miniseries in T.V.T.D.G, but this particular story was like a siren's song to my ears-without the impending death to follow, of course. Once I complete this chapter, I'll try and focus on the crossover so it can go into the next phase. Other than that-() = talking silently-enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Minutes later…_

The three criminals were right behind two other people that were probably just as late as they were, but the trio couldn't be blamed; it's not every day in which a headmaster of an anti-criminal/monster school recruits four criminals to be part of that particular academy. With that in mind, being nervous was pretty much the norm for them.

Oddly enough, Coronox Kardas wasn't like the other two shifty crime masters. If anything, it looked like he was amused at this new challenge that was presented to him. The issue was that no one could actually tell if he was amused, only because he hides it behind his fedora and sunglasses-the exception was Viktor, because he found other ways to tell if his compatriot was amused or not.

"Eclipse, do you happen to know who Onyx Forsaw is?" Coronox asked her. She nodded in response, and replied, "She's my friend, why do you ask?"

"The only reason why I ask is because she's over there," he said, pointing towards the Wolf Faunus. "We're not holding you down or anything, so do what you want." Coronox looked behind him and only saw an outline of where Eclipse once was.

"…That was quick," Viktor deadpanned. "Do you think she's scared of us?"

"More like scared of me; with you, I think she might slit your throat while you sleep," he retorted.

"H-Hey now, not the best time to talk about that sort of thing; I mean, look at where we are now!" Viktor said, motioning all around him.

"Yeah, Purgatory, that's where we are now," Coronox replied, walking away from the nearly rage-broken Viktor.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" he shouted, getting a very rare chuckle from Coronox as a response.

The latter found a wall in which he could lean back on, and get a full view of the ceremony. Realizing he had enough time, he pulled out his scroll and checked the messages. One in particular stood out to him; only because it came from The Red Reaper himself. He was one of the only ones that actually got a chance to work with the mighty Dark God during a heist, and needless to say, the Reaper was just as stunned as many others at his style of combat.

Shaking out of his reprieve, he selected the message, in which it only said a few words:

_Expect a call from 8 and 10; they'll want to work with you. _ –RR

It was sent a few minutes ago, so The Horseman knew that the call will be held during the night. _I'll have to change the number-again,_ he thought. Being part of the underworld, he needed to make certain that no one would be able to trace him, whether it is the police, hunters, or other criminals. This worked for the past twelve years, so stopping tradition now would be very dangerous.

Like all criminals, Coronox had to start somewhere, right?

_Thirteen years ago, Mistral W.R/D.F_

"How long until the prototype is completed?" David asked.

"A few more minutes, sir; just trying to get the last bugs off of this weapon," Vincent replied.

Directly above was a man in a black cloak; he was right above one of the Dust-lamps on some metal scaffolds, so that man would be unnoticed from stealing the new weapon after the duo leave the lab.

To his fortune, the man didn't have to wait long; seconds later, the guns slides attached to each other, and a blade protruded from the center after pulling them back. "Perfect! That seemed to do it. Come, let's inform the boss about the good news," Vincent said, delicately holding the gun as if it was priceless Dust.

"I'll go and do that, you need to watch over the Caliber-swords, Vince," David said, walking out the lab.

"Oh sure, just leave me here with the weapon, like nothing would go wrong," the latter said in a mockingly tone.

"You shouldn't have jinxed it."

The man held up the guns, and observed the room, but his head caved in from something above. Before he could do anything, one of them vanished from his hands, and impaled his skull.

The killer made certain that the researcher was dead by cutting off the head of the man as a precaution. He then found the scroll with the plans right on the front page; pulling out his own scroll, he copied and downloaded the files, and destroyed the scroll viciously, preventing the data from being recovered. To make a bad day go worse for these guys, he fired at the Dust lamp right above, which-to his fortune-was red Dust.

Within minutes, the entire facility was in flames, and the thief/killer had designs, weapons, and a name for himself. The Horseman was pleased at his work, and left the scene.

_Present day_

_Good times,_ Coronox thought, smiling slightly. He looked up, and noticed that Ozpin was at the podium, with Glynda Goodwitch standing at his left. This time, he had a coffee mug in his right hand and the infamous cane in his left. _Honestly, I don't want to know what that thing hides,_ he thought with a shudder.

"I'll…keep this brief," he began.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

"It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped back, and exited stage right. Coronox's first thought was that the man was slightly gone when he said that. The other one, however, knew better.

"_Either we step up and show that we can do this, or we crawl into a corner and wilt away,"_ he said.

"That is actually not a bad analogy," Coronox replied. "But it's an analogy, nevertheless."

_Ballroom, Beacon Academy_

To the normal population, it would seem strange to find a single person still dressed in their day-to-day clothes before the night lures them to sleep; to the underworld population, it would seem odd for a master to change out of their normal gear-unless they're on the run, of course.

The stares that Coronox was getting by the people near him were just that; they thought of him as strange. But in all honesty, it wasn't really his fault for being prepared for the unexpected. One of those was a call he was to receive in the next hour, the warning given to him by The Red Reaper.

_Infernal Shards and the Courteous Thief, calling me; that's interesting,_ he thought. _If it's for a job, then it'll be difficult for them, and fun for me._ He looked up and noticed a girl with white hair, ice blue eyes, and a white sleeping gown storming up to him. _Wonder what got her panties in a bunch._

"Why are you still in your outfit?! Don't you realize that Initiation is tomorrow, you idiot?!" the snarky woman hissed.

"I do know that, Mistress of Ice; I'm expecting a call from someone, for one thing. Secondly, I always sleep in my gear, so I don't have to be caught off guard," Coronox retorted, which peeved the girl in front of him.

"Your 'call' can wait in the morning! All of us need to sleep!" she hissed again.

"Then tell her that," Coronox said, pointing at a woman's candlelight. Oddly enough, it was the same one back on the airship-he could tell by the black bow on her head. _It doesn't appear to be holding up anything, though,_ Coronox pondered. _Is she hiding something?_

His redirect proved effective; the so-called Mistress of Ice noticed the light, and stormed off to probably snuff the doomed candles. However, another glance told him that two others gathered around the bow-wearing woman. "This may end badly for them…" he muttered.

The sudden shout, strained whispers, and arguing that erupted in just a few seconds closed his case. Then, the woman made a quick puff on the candles, taking down their flame-and the light they produced-within seconds. It was a perfect time to begin practicing.

Coronox leaned back on the chair he sat on, closed his eyes, and began breathing deeply. _Focus. Grasp the shadows; inhale to bring light, exhale to release the shadows._ It seemed to be working; each time he breathed in, the ballroom began to lighten, almost as if the moon was shining through. Then, a slow exhale returned the darkness to where it was.

* * *

This continued on for thirty minutes, until a buzz from his pants removed him from his meditation. He pulled the nuisance out, and it turned out to be his scroll. Remembering The Red Reaper's message, he tapped the volume control so he could be the only one to hear it, and answered the vibrating scroll. "Who am I talking to right now?" he asked.

"The Courteous Thief," the other one said.

"Hello, Roman. Someone told me that you'd be calling," Coronox replied. "What is your purpose in calling?"

"We have a job for you, and it might be interesting for you to take on," Roman said.

"You know how I operate, Thief; I don't work with anyone unless there's something of interest that person has for me," the former retorted, about to hang up.

"This is the part in which you'll be talking to my boss, Horseman," the latter replied, his face disappearing. A woman's face appeared which took Coronox by surprise.

"Never thought I'd see the day in which Roman works for Infernal Shards," he bluntly said.

"It's good to see you too, Horseman," Cinder replied, her usual malice-filled voice replaced with something more…human. "Seeing as though you're a man of business, I'll cut to the chase; ever heard of SoulBound Weapons?"

"Of course; they're weapons built with an unknown substance"-_Not really, it's the Gavarus Imitelli compound_-"that can bind themselves to a single user until said user is dead. Why do you ask?" the Horseman said.

"Well, we have one that is unlike the others," she replied.

_Unlike the others? Now I'm interested._ "How is it different than the rest?"

"It's different because none of us were able to wield it; in fact, no one here was able to even touch it. I'm wondering if it's still bound to someone, and they forgot to pick it back up," Cinder stated.

_Could it be…?_ "Your compatriot said you have a job for me; you have my attention, Cinder," Coronox said.

"I probably know the answer to this, but you have heard of Beacon Academy, right?" Infernal Shards asked.

"I would be a liar if I said I didn't; what so special about this school that it is part of this job?" Coronox retorted.

"There is an ex-agent of the White Fang that we believe is attending this school; your job is to capture the agent alive." Roman said in the background.

"Easier said than done, but it can be managed. What's the agent's name?"

"Blake Belladonna." Cinder said, interrupting Roman.

"Alright then, but I'll need to see the weapon first. In two days' time, meet me in Downtown Vale, Warehouse 8. If you don't bring the weapon, you can consider this job canceled."

He hung up, and changed the number quickly. A man of habit never falters; this one in particular survived thirteen years of small habit; change the number after a call, always wear gloves to hide the DNA, keep the outfit classy, sharp, and intimidating, and the final thing:

Never be human.

* * *

**A tiny bit shorter, but things are about to heat up, only because of Initiation! Expect more things to fear in the forest, because the Creatures of Grimm aren't the only monsters to exist in Remnant…**

**Read and Review, and spread out this fic!**


	5. Initiation Begins

**Ah, son of a bitch. I couldn't focus on my crossover, only because this is the Initiation chapter, which only means that you guys get to see-well, read is more like it-how the OC's fight in the story, along with a flashback or two thrown in, just for shits and giggles. I will put this story on hiatus after this chapter UNTIL I finish the crossover; it will take priority over this story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_?_

He found himself in a dark room, looking over a table with a large chessboard on it; to the right of it, a throne, decorated in yellow symbols over black metal, and a figure sitting on the seat of the massive chair. To Coronox's left, a woman in a white cloak, with a combination of rose petals and snowflakes coming out of the cloak. The hood was up, leaving her face hidden to the unnoticed observer; however, the figure on the throne recognized her, and began talking.

"_It's not that time yet,_" the figure said, his voice a mixture of a monstrosity, a man, and something spiritual. It was naturally chilling, and Coronox couldn't help shuddering at the voice. "_You'll be able to see them soon, and your fight will come that same day._"

"But don't you think you're taking your sweet time in bringing them together?" the woman asked harshly. "I owe you my life, but this is somewhat ridiculous in making me wait this long."

"_I know, but their time will come…_" the figure replied, unfazed by the woman's tone. "_As for the other 13 criminals, how do you plan on removing their existence from Remnant?_"

"You should already know that; that Scroll of yours tells you everything," the woman deadpanned, pointing at the chessboard.

"_Being a smartass now? That's not your style; are you rubbing off of the host?_"

"Unlike you, I'm human, so you could say that," the woman said, with an 'isn't-it-obvious?' tone.

"_Fine, then you know what to do, then. Go, and take care of them, starting with 14; his music is pissing me off to no end,_" the figure said.

_Wait, 14? Isn't that Evans Cordova, the Bass Smasher?_ Coronox thought to himself. _Well, it does make sense; his music _is _a bit irritating._ He blinked, and the woman was gone, and the figure leaned towards the chessboard.

"_Move you to here; you to meet her, and she'll win, obviously. You get to go over here, with some friends to meet you and finally…_" he paused, looked at Coronox with white eyes, and then said:

"You."

* * *

He awoke with a start; it was rare for him to fall asleep, rarer to have a dream that same night. Coronox felt for his face, and was at ease when his hands found his sunglasses still on his face. His hat was still registered on his head-thankfully-which told him that no one bothered to find out who or what he was. Looking out the window, the sun was barely above the mountains, which meant that no one else was awake just yet. _I suppose I could get some stress relief,_ he thought, getting up from his chair. Coronox was walking over to the ballroom exit-careful to not make thunderous footsteps, or step on anyone still sleeping-when the same feeling of being watched returned. He spun on his heels, and found someone on the windowsill of the ballroom.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" the figure said; the light was somewhat bright, preventing easy identification, but thanks to Coronox's special traits, it lasted for a few seconds. To his surprise, the person was a near-perfect mirror of the Ice Princess, with only a few things that were different; the clothes were the opposite of the fencer; the hair long, black, flowing freely behind her; and the eyes a crimson red.

"Vermillia Orvos; The No-Life Queen, number 3 of the 15 Criminals of Remnant," Coronox said, his hand flickering a red color every now and then. "Why are you here?"

"Just here to see what the other criminals are doing is all," Vermillia said nonchalantly, hopping down. "My curiosity is why four of the 15 is here at Beacon. 9 I can understand, along with 7. 4 is an interesting subject, but why is 1 here? Blackmail? Bribery?"

"Ozpin made a deal, and made it interesting for me to experiment with it," Coronox replied, his voice becoming colder by the second. "However, checking in with the criminals isn't your style; why are you _really_ here?"

"You are observant, as usual. Fine, my reason here is to give you a warning, Horseman," the vampiress said, losing the cheerful tone. "Tempest is returning; all the shards are converging towards one spot. Be ready for that day, Coronox Kardas; your future will become reality if you keep your eyes open." A red bolt replaced her lithe form, and it went out the open window.

The man stood there, frozen by her words. Unlike Eclipse, Vermillia wasn't a seductress, even though she was a vampire to begin with. It was the words themselves that made him lock-up in total shock. _'Tempest is returning.' My god, it's almost that time?!_ Coronox mentally shouted. _I'll focus on that later; for now, I need to clear my head._ He looked at the window again, and decided to use it to his advantage; activating the Twisted Pentagram once again, a black glow surrounded him, and Coronox proceeded to fly out the window.

* * *

'Flying' is a bit of an understatement when it comes to The Horseman; it's more like teleportation because of the ridiculous speeds he achieves, so flying out the window only took a millisecond, and landing on the ground below was the exact same amount of time. Coronox landing was quite graceful, if one looked at it from an observers' perspective; he slowed himself down to where the dust on the concrete was picked up and shoved away from his feet-and not damage the floor altogether. As if nothing happened, Coronox began walking to the cliffs, not noticing a watcher's eyes follow him from the window he just exited.

When he got to Beacon's Cliffside, which overlooked the Emerald Forest, something was near the edge; squares of steel, lined up in a long row, dotted the cliff. Coronox was uncertain on how far down it went, so he began walking alongside the plates, keeping his eyes on the next few plates ahead.

"If you're wondering, 36 plates dot this Cliffside," a very familiar yet annoying voice said.

Coronox sighed, and slowly turned around to find the face of Ozpin a few yards away from him. "Has the status of 'Stalker' been bestowed to you yet?" he asked sarcastically. _Though I truly hope that someone will call him that one day._

"I prefer the term, 'Observer.' All things aside, you're more the stalker than you may think," Ozpin shot back.

"Stalker? Me? The ones that I hunt are killed, so being called a stalker is not even politically correct," Coronox retorted.

Ozpin shrugged, muttering something about 'what one thinks.' "Nevertheless, you seemed troubled. Something came up in the criminal world?" he asked, taking another sip from his mug.

"…Possibly. I'm not entirely informed on the situation at hand, so I'll need to look at it closer." Coronox looked the plates again, and asked, "This involves the Initiation, I presume?"

"Yes; the students are to be launched off of the plates here into the forest-which is obviously filled with Grimm-to collect an artifact at a temple ruin. Then, the students are to find a large chasm that has a tower right in the middle of it to reach the cliff on the opposite side. Any questions?" Ozpin said.

"I do, actually; I've picked up the rumor of teams-much like the rest of the population here-and I wonder what the procedure of making that work is," Coronox replied.

"Eye contact; which might pose a problem for you," Ozpin said, pointing towards Coronox's sunglasses.

"…Shit. You're right, that will be a problem." His right hand grabbed the goatee again while he thought on the situation. "I'll have to deal with it when it comes up."

"To your fortune, most students don't know your real talents, except for those that paid attention back on the airship and at the school grounds-yes, I did see that-so finding a partner that will know what you can partially do will be easy," Ozpin reassured him. "You also have control over who you want to be partnered up with, but take heed; you may've worked alone for most of your life, but many things involve some help. You should know this by now."

"I know," Coronox said coldly. "As for the plates, do we have to use them?"

"Well, it's recommended, but in your case-and a few others-I suppose you can use the cliff as a launch," Ozpin replied quickly.

"Good. Get back to your school; I'll just wait here until the time comes." He stopped talking after that. That's what part of his creed says; 'It's Just Business. Nothing Personal Involved.' Ozpin nodded; he turned around, and walked back to the Academy without another word.

Patience was something that Coronox was legendary for; that fact was known by all criminals. So it didn't surprise him when he heard some rocks fall behind him, because someone was overhearing everything he and the headmaster were chatting about.

_No matter,_ Coronox thought. _If they want to hide, I'll show them that hiding can't save their life forever._ His shadow began moving, and a tendril came out between his head and left shoulder. Said tendril moved up the small hill on top of the cliff, and grabbed hold of an ankle on the other side. A yelp of surprise and a sudden gasp told Coronox that there indeed was someone eavesdropping on him; the tendril lifted up the person and moved forward quickly to place him/her in Coronox's line of sight.

"Wha…What the hell?!"

* * *

_Beacon Lockers_

Viktor noticed something when he woke up; Coronox was not present in the ballroom in the morning, but that was to be expected. The man always had a job to do, which was understandable, it just then got to a concerning point when he didn't show up to get his locker assigned. _And here I thought I had time-management issues; Coronox doesn't know about this sort of thing anyways,_ he thought, placing his bags inside the locker temporarily. Naturally, the soon-to-be hunters and huntresses would put their weapons inside their lockers; Viktor was a special case when it came to removing his weapons, seeing as though no one knew he had them in the first place.

"Hey Vik, where's Coronox? Wasn't he with us when we entered the ballroom?" Eclipse asked the Chainmaster, who just so happens to have a locker next to his own.

"Naturally, I don't-which doesn't normally concern me-but this time is somewhat different," he replied. "He hasn't been back yet, and that doesn't feel right."

"…D-Did I intrude on something I shouldn't have?" Eclipse asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Viktor said, looking directly at the Ram-Dragon Faunus.

"Umm…Well…" she muttered, looking everywhere except directly at his eyes. That was able to tell him what she was thinking.

"…I would knock you flat on your ass if I wasn't afraid of being called a racist and castrated on the same day," Viktor said darkly.

"Well, are you, though?"

"No, and even if I was, I would've been castrated long before this day, courtesy of Coronox himself," the former said, closing the locker.

"How so?" Eclipse asked, now very curious as to why.

"Let's put it this way; Mr. Schnee's heartlessness is a sunshine compared to this guy."

"Holy shit," was all she could say.

"Yeah, that's his motto put to total dedication; "Only Business, Nothing Personal in Between." Reaper even told me after a mission that he brutally murdered ten criminals after they surrendered," Viktor said, now looking out the window.

Silence greeted his ears, but to his fortune, it wasn't the entire room. Eclipse's eyes were wider than the plates she ate on, and her breath was missing. A few minutes went by, before two others walked in on the conversation.

"Hey Eclipse, how's it going? Hang on, you don't look too good; you ok?" Yang asked, recognizing the horror-struck look on her friend's face.

A quick shake of her head snapped her out of her stupor, and she quickly said, "No, not really. Just had a bad reminiscence is all."

Though she was unconvinced, she shrugged and left it at that. Ruby then asked, "Have either of you seen where Blake went? I thought I saw her here a few minutes ago, but when she rounded a corner, I lost track of her."

Viktor and Eclipse shook their heads, and then Viktor had a bad feeling as to where the woman may have gone. _I just hope she isn't looking for answers,_ he pleaded, knowing that it wouldn't be true.

* * *

"So tell me again how you thought this plan of yours would work out," Coronox mocked, holding onto the hilt of what appears to be a long whip over a cliff. Unfortunately, it was the kusarigama that belonged to Gambol Shroud, which was Blake's weapon: Which also meant that Blake was currently wrapped up in the ribbon of her weapon-how Coronox managed to do that was beyond her rational thought process.

"Well, I'm starting to regret making that plan, if that's what you're asking," Blake said, slightly slurred from the blood rush to her head.

"Should've gotten a backup, if I were you: Now, the only thing that prevents me from dropping you entirely is because you're taking this Initiation, and I really don't want someone dead before they even begin their adventure," Coronox stated. "However…"

The grip on the VBCS vanished, leaving a gasping Blake to fall towards the ground. This was for a mere second, however; Coronox grabbed the hilt once again, and pulled up the ribbon to allow the woman to stare at the sunglasses that covered his eyes. "…If you try to spy on my operations again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Are we clear?"

Blake nodded furiously, and was thrown behind Coronox-with inhuman strength, to add to her confusion. Getting hers untangled from her weapon; Blake stood up, and continued to stare at the suited figure, her questions not being solved. "What are you?" she asked.

"Not for you to know; in fact, no one knows, except one," Coronox responded coldly. "And he's dead."

"…Should we run into each other during Initiation, you wouldn't mind being my partner, right?" Blake asked hopefully; a person that is a master of illusions-especially when it comes to their strength-is a person to team up with.

"Sorry, I've already made plans, my dear. In any case, you might surprise yourself on who you may find," Coronox said, clearly stating that he was done talking.

Luckily, Blake got the message, so she turned around and began walking away. "Not all plans go accordingly," she said.

Coronox chuckled slightly at that. "That's why I always come prepared."

_Five minutes later…_

Coronox stood a few feet back from his launching plate, confusing almost every single person that was taking the Initiation; the only ones that weren't confused were following his example. They were Viktor Azrael, Onyx Forsaw, and Eclipse Concubus.

"For those that are launching themselves off of Beacon Cliff to proceed with the Initiation, would you please go now?" Glynda ordered, which snapped many heads towards the quartet-whom were facing different plates not adjacent to each other.

Eclipse and Onyx went first; Eclipse crushed a purple Dust crystal in her hand, imbuing herself with gravitational abilities, whilst Onyx was de-ionizing the air around her. A few seconds later, both Faunus' started running towards the edge of the cliff, with Onyx vanishing with a clap of thunder, and Eclipse almost breaking part of the cliff with the amount of gravitational force she used to shove herself off.

Viktor was next; he ran the moment the duo were both soaring in the air, and jumped off normally. It looked weak to many of the future students, but Coronox, Ozpin, and Glynda weren't fooled. The moment he was about five yards away from the students, he activated the Daggertails that he somehow hid in his overcoat, and used the actual daggers to latch onto branches and swung around the forest.

Coronox was the last one to go, and he was waiting patiently for all their eyes to be on him. Blake's was the last one to turn her head towards the disguised criminal; the moment her eyes hit him, he was sprinting towards the cliffhanger, closing the distance within seconds. Placing his foot on the edge, he was soon in the air; it was almost as though he could bend gravity to his will, which could explain why his aura reserves were overflowing with energy.

The worry on Glynda's face was evident to Ozpin, but not to the other students. The reason for this was because of what the four master criminals were capable of, along with what they might do. After the last student was launched-which was the inept Jaune Arc, of all people-she asked,

"Are you certain this will work?"

Ozpin was silent, and took another sip from his mug. A few seconds after lowering the cup, he then said, "No. Nine times out of ten, this never worked." _But I hope that I can reduce those odds to zero._ He looked towards the Emerald Forest, his glare not fading for a second.

_It's up to him to take the first step,_ Ozpin thought. _In the meantime, let the games begin._

* * *

**This was pretty brutal to write, no joke. However, I'll be having more fun in the next chapter, but that will not be until I update my crossover. [HIATUS ACTIVATED]**

**Should any of you guys have any OC's that might work with this story, don't hesitate to PM me on what they are. Until then, I'll see you guys in TVTDG!**


End file.
